A Scarlet Christmas
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Will and Anastasia spend their first Christmas together as a married couple. Will vows to make Ana's first Christmas a very memorable one. (Just some Christmas fluff between our favorite Knave of Hearts and his queen.)
1. Chapter 1: Decorating

**A Scarlet Christmas**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of Hannah. I also do not own any of the Christmas songs that Will and Anastasia may or may not sing throughout the course of this story. They belong to the respective owners. Now, on to the story!

The front door of the house swings open in order to allow a certain well-known thief to enter.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year! With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you "Be of good cheer. It's the most wonderful time of the year!" _Will loudly sings as he brings the Christmas tree into the apartment.

Needles from the tree fall into the Knave's hair, and he is glad that he didn't get a real tree for two reasons. The first reason is that he is terribly allergic to Christmas trees. He isn't entirely sure how he got that allergy, but apparently it's real, because his friend Hannah, and even Robin Hood are allergic as well. The second reason is that Will knows that Ana would have a fit if he tracked needles all throughout their mostly organized house that they just bought a couple weeks ago.

"What's all this for, Will?" Anastasia questions as she comes into the living room to find a giant tree being set carefully on the floor along with a collection of unlabeled boxes on the couch.

"Christmas is coming, Anastasia!" Will excitedly tells his wife, his eyes lighting up like a child's.

"And what, may I ask, is Christmas?" Ana asks while rummaging through the boxes to find colored orbs in a variety of packages and designs.

Will starts to laugh before reminding himself that Ana has never experienced Christmas before, because it was not celebrated in the Enchanted Forest or in Wonderland. Well, all of that is going to change this year. He's going to give her the best Christmas ever, and that's a promise.

"Christmas is the best holiday, in my opinion. It's a time to exchange gifts with your family and friends. You get to put up decorations, including a Christmas tree, and I just _love _to make Christmas cookies. Then, there are the Christmas movies, I really love those. And, if it happens to snow, that's called a White Christmas. I don't think I've ever had one of those," Will rambles to try and explain Christmas to Anastasia.

She smiles and laughs as Will continues to elaborate on the fun and significance of Christmas.

"That sounds lovely, Will. Now, how do we start decorating?" Anastasia says before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"I always like to decorate the tree first and then hang the lights up outside. Does that sound okay to you, luv?" Will inquires while he begins to fluff the branches of the tree.

Anastasia simply nods before starting to take the Christmas decorations out of the boxes. The first thing she picks up out of the box is one string of lights, the bane of Will's existence every Christmas.

"What are these for, Will?" Ana asks while holding up the tangled mess.

"Those are lights for the tree, Ana. They always seem to get into a bloody jumbled mess no matter how carefully I put them away each year," Will says with a slight groan as he notices that, once again, the lights are wrapped around each other in almost a knot.

"Maybe I can get them undone," Anastasia suggests before tossing Will the strand of red lights.

"You can try, luv, but don't get your hopes up too high. These bloody things can literally take hours to untangle," Knave tells her before starting to try and sort out the mess of red lights.

Two hours later, Will and Anastasia are still untangling the lights.

"I swear, these lights are possessed," Will groans as yet another part of the lights gets coiled around his hands and chest.

Anastasia just smirks at him before laughing at how crazy her husband looks with Christmas lights wrapped around him. He notices her laughter and does his best to look offended.

"And what, might I ask, is so bloody funny?" Knave asks her as she continues to laugh.

"It's just, you seem to have so much trouble with the lights, but I'm already done with the other three strands," Anastasia giggles.

"Show off," Will teases as he continues to struggle with the blinking lights.

Ana comes over to Will and starts to unwrap the cord of lights from around him. Once he is finally free from the lights, he reaches one hand up and cups the back of Anastasia's head in his palm. Will pulls her in for a kiss under the soft glow of the lights that remain in his other hand. Anastasia kisses him back while running her fingers through his hair. As they pull apart for a second to breathe, Will wraps the Christmas lights around Anastasia's waist and wraps the other half around his chest. They are held together by the red lights, their cheeks turning the colors of the lights. Ana blushes at her husband before looking at him with a suspecting half smile on her lips.

"What am I gonna do with you, Will Scarlet?" she jokes as she places her head against his chest.

"Well, for starters, you can kiss me under these lights, Anastasia. Then, you can help me decorate the tree and outside where we can make cookies. Lastly, you can love me until the day that one of us dies. Think you can handle it?" Will responds with a smirk.

"That can be arranged," Ana grins before pulling him for another kiss.

Once they pull apart again, Will raises the lights over both of their heads to get started on the tree. They hang ornaments on the tree; most of them being either the regular colored ornaments, but some are character ornaments that Will collected during the curse. One ornament, however, holds more value to both of them than do all of the others. It is a heart ornament that says "Our First Christmas Together: 2014" and has a picture of them at the carnival that the town had a couple of months ago. As they near the end of the boxes of decorations, Will gets the star out of the box and steps up onto the step-stool to place it on the very top branch of the tree.

"What do you think, Ana?" Will asks his true love as he steps down beside her.

"It's beautiful, Will. We did a good job," she responds as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"That we did, luv. Now, let's go hang up the lights outside before it gets too dark," Will says while grabbing the box of outside decorations from the couch.

"Will, be careful!" Ana cautions as Will climbs the ladder to get up on the roof.

"I will, Anastasia. Don't worry about me, luv. I'll be fine," he assures as he walks along the top of the roof to place the light-up reindeer on the roof.

As he places the last reindeer, Rudolph, on his designated position on the roof, he slips on a small patch of ice. Knave starts to fall backwards off of the roof, barely catching himself on the edge of the roof with his fingers.

"WILL!" Ana yells, concern for her husband growing as he dangles from the roof above the ground.

"Ana, I can't hold on! Help me!" Will shouts out as his fingers slip off.

His body rushes towards the ground, and he shuts his eyes tightly, thinking he will connect with the hard ground and not be able to get back up. Instead, he lands against something softer, and opens his eyes to see where he is. Looking beside him, he notices that Ana caught him in her arms, but there is still a concerned look on her face.

"Thanks for catching me, Ana. That could've turned out bad," Will says with a small chuckle.

"It's not funny, Will. You could've gotten seriously hurt. Are you sure you're okay?" Anastasia asks him once he is back on his feet.

"I'm fine, luv, thanks to you. Hey, look, it's snowing," Will points out to her as a couple of snowflakes float down towards the two of them.

The two of them stand outside in the snow for a while before going inside to make some cookies and hot chocolate to warm up.

The scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies fills the house as Will takes the tray of cookies out of the oven. He sits them on the counter to cool before going over to where Anastasia is sitting by the window, watching it snow. Will wraps his arm around her, pulling his wife closer to him before she places her head on his chest.

"The cookies are ready, Ana," he tells his true love before giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"They smell delicious, Will. I love you so much," she tells him while looking up into his dark brown eyes that she has always loved.

"I love you too, Anastasia. What do you say we get some cookies and milk and go into the living room and watch _Home Alone_? I think you'll like it," Will suggests while running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"That sounds amazing, Will. What's _Home Alone_?" Anastasia returns as she heads over to get some plates and glasses out of the cabinet.

Will lets out a chuckle before wrapping his arms around Anastasia's waist. She smiles at his touch as she places her head in the crook of his neck.

"You'll have to wait and find out, luv," he replies with a smile on his handsome face.

Oh, how he loved giving Ana pleasurable experiences that she would treasure forever. Anything that they did was always a good memory to Anastasia. Will Scarlet vows right then and there to make this the best Christmas in the world for his love and not to let anything stand in his way. It is going to be a Scarlet Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note: First off, I want to point out that Will's allergy to Christmas trees is possible, I would know, because I am allergic to Christmas trees myself. (That's why my family has to get a fake tree, unfortunately.) I also want to thank all of my readers for spending their time reading this. I hope you enjoyed it, and I do have one favor to ask of you. If you would like for me to continue this fluff between our favorite Queen of Wonderland and her Knave, then please review with something that you would like to see in the coming chapters, because I only have a few ideas. Also, I don't know if it will be completely finished by actual Christmas, so I hope that you don't mind. Please leave your suggestions, and I will try to include as many of your ideas as I can. As always, thank you for your support, and I cannot wait to hear your feedback where I can begin writing Chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mistletoe

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own any of the characters, because if I did, Anastasia and Will would get more scenes together in OUAT. I also do not own any of the songs that the two of them may or may not sing.

Will hums the tune of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" as he hangs some mistletoe on the celling of the living room. He has already hung mistletoe all over the rest of the house while Anastasia is at the grocery store. Will smiles to himself as he places the last piece of mistletoe right over the doorframe of the front door.

"Boy, will Ana be surprised when she gets home," Will chuckles while putting the ladder back in the laundry room.

Already Anastasia has fallen in love with the idea of Christmas. She's already told Will that she is on the lookout for the perfect gift for him. Will already knows the perfect gift for his wife, one that is sure to impress her and make her Christmas memorable. He's showed her so many good experiences about Christmas, including, but not limited to: Christmas cookies, hot chocolate at Granny's, and Christmas movies. When the two of them watched "Home Alone" last night Will honestly thought that Anastasia was going to nitpick every single aspect of the movie. Now, Will loves Anastasia to death, that much is clear, but he doesn't see how she can find that many faults with a Christmas movie that was intended for children.

_Last Night_

_"__Is that family stupid, Will?" Ana suddenly asks while the two of them watch the beginning of "Home Alone." _

_Will pauses the movie and looks at his wife in confusion. _

_"__What do mean, luv? The movie's barely even started," Will replies with a puzzled look on his face. _

_"__That cop is obviously faking. Would __**you **__trust __**him?" **__Anastasia demands pointing to the TV where it is paused on the fake cop's golden tooth shining._

_"__No, Ana, I wouldn't, but I don't trust that many people. Can we just get back to the movie now?" Will questions as he points the remote towards the TV. _

_"__Sure, Will," Anastasia responds in a slightly disappointed tone. _

_She was going to prove Will wrong. She was going to show him that she was right. That guy in the movie was bad news. _

_ "__No __**real **__cop comes and checks on a family before vacation. Mark my words, Will, that cop is going to come back and rob them while they're gone," Anastasia tells her husband, which leaves his mouth dangling open._

_"__Bloody h***, Ana! The movie's not even ten minutes in and you already spoiled the entire plot," Will remarks while trying to suppress a laugh. _

_"__Well, they are making it kind of obvious, darling," Ana tells him in an amused tone. _

_"__You really are perceptive, luv," Will compliments before kissing her on the cheek._

_"__Do we even need to watch the rest of the movie then?" Ana teases before squeezing Will's hand. _

_"__Yes, luv, we do. It provides great life lessons for children," Knave explains while wrapping an arm around his wife._

_The two of them smile before continuing to watch one of Will's favorite holiday movies._

_Present Day_

The front door opens and Anastasia walks in. Almost instantly, she feels Will's lips crashing into her own, which almost makes her drop the groceries. Instead, she returns the kiss, allowing Will to tuck pieces of her hair behind her ear as they kiss. Once they absolutely have to come back up for air they do, and Ana laughs at Will's unusual greeting.

"That was quite the "welcome home" gesture, Will," she smiles at him as she puts the groceries in the fridge.

"Well, ya know I love ya. What did you expect?" Will tells Anastasia, teasing her slightly as he does so.

"Does this have anything to do with Christmas coming, Will?" Ana asks Knave, a smile on her lips as she asks.

"It might. Why don't you look above the doorframe and on the ceiling," Will suggests with an amused smirk on his face.

Anastasia looks up and notices the same green plant hanging over the entire surface area of the ceiling. The White Queen sighs before turning to face her husband.

"Will, what is the meaning of this? Isn't it enough that we have a tree in the living room?" Anastasia questions, trying her best to sound slightly mad, but it comes across as she is humored to Will.

"That, Ana, is called mistletoe. It's another tradition in this realm. People stand under it and _have _to kiss. So, you _have _to kiss me, Anastasia Scarlet," Will answers with an eyebrow cock for effect.

"I'm not under any mistletoe," Anastasia starts off before getting cut off by Will.

"You might want to check again, Your Majesty," Knave smirks while pointing up to the mistletoe-covered ceiling.

In an instant, he presses his lips against hers and they kiss in the kitchen multiple times. When they come up for air, Will simply settles for kissing her hand while Anastasia's regaining her breath. Once she's finished catching her breath, they kiss again and again, their love for one another growing stronger, if that is at all possible. When they pull apart for a second, Anastasia begins to talk.

"I think you put all this mistletoe around the house on purpose, Will," she giggles before kissing her true love on the lips once more.

"And it was definitely worth all of the time it took to hang it," Will responds after they kiss another time.

Mistletoe is definitely one of Anastasia and Will's favorite Christmas traditions.

**Author's Note: Sorry this one was so delayed, but I was really busy getting ready for Christmas with my family. In fact, I'm having a Christmas get-together with the other side of my family tomorrow, so I'll try to get another chapter up tonight, if at all possible. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, if you celebrate it, and if you don't well I hope you had a good day anyway. I want to let my Guest know that I will write the Christmas Vacation chapter next. (In fact, I just watched Christmas Vacation for the first time ever on Christmas Eve just for you.) Please review with what you thought; I greatly appreciate it.**

**P.S., I want to point out that Will's comment on Home Alone being "life lessons for children" was inspired by a tweet I saw by Michael Socha that read "Home Alone= Life Lessons" I thought who better to share his feelings than Will. (I couldn't help myself.) **


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas Vacation and Tears

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland or any of the songs.

Will opens the door of the bedroom to find Anastasia under the covers and watching "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" on their TV.

"Comfy, are we?" Will slightly teases as he shrugs his leather jacket off.

"It's cold outside, Will. Why wouldn't I be under the covers?" Ana teases back while Will changes into his sleep pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Yes, Ana, I'm aware of how bloody cold it is outside. I just had to walk through a bloody snowstorm just to get home. I'm freezing," he replies before crawling into bed under the blanket beside Anastasia.

"Do you want some hot chocolate to help warm you up?" Anastasia offers him as she lays her head against his chest.

"That would be wonderful, luv. I'll pause the movie where you won't miss much," Will says.

Anastasia gets out of their bed before walking into the kitchen to make Will some hot cocoa. When Will is certain she is occupied in the kitchen he pulls a small black box out of his leather jacket's pocket. He fingers the box for a minute when he hears Ana coming back towards the bedroom. Knave quickly opens the top drawer to his nightstand and stashes the box in the very back corner. He didn't want Ana to see her present before it was time. Anastasia carefully hands Will the mug of hot chocolate before settling back down in the bed beside him.

"You're the best," Will compliments when he begins to drink the hot chocolate resulting in a small bit of whipped cream to end up on his nose and a ring of chocolate to end up around his mouth.

"And don't you forget it, darling," Ana smiles at him.

Will pushes play on the remote to start "Christmas Vacation" once more. Clark is driving around the rednecks that are taking up most of the road, and both Will and Anastasia laugh at this part.

"That would be you, Will," Anastasia laughs as Clark drives the car under the eighteen-wheeler carrying the fallen logs.

"I would not be enough of a bloody idiot to not notice that I had driven under a bloody truck, Ana. Now you're just insulting me," Will replies in a mock offended tone.

"I didn't mean that part. You would so try to pass them for passing you, darling," Anastasia says to calm her husband down.

"And that would be Cyrus," Will laughs as the dad forgot to bring a saw to cut the tree down with.

Will and Ana laugh and smile many times as the movie goes on, and they both keep comparing the accidents that Clark goes through to their friends.

"That actually happened to me one year," Will tells Ana as Clark struggles to get the Christmas lights to work.

"Really? What happened to your lights, darling?" Ana questions, eager to hear the answer.

"Apparently Ruby thought it would be bloody hilarious to keep turning the power adapter on and off behind me back. I didn't even know she knew where I lived," Will sighs, reminiscing on his old memories of Storybrooke during the curse.

When the two of them stop talking, it is on the Christmas dinner scene.

_"__Since this is Aunt Bethany's 80th Christmas, I think she should lead us in the saying of Grace. "_

_"__What, dear? "_

_"__Grace! "_

_"__Grace? She passed away thirty years ago. "_

_"__They want you to say Grace. The BLESSING!"_

_"__I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic for which it stands One nation, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all. "_

_"__Amen."_

"And that's why I love this movie. The actors are so bloody hilarious!" Will laughs, his face turning red as he does so.

Anastasia agrees while resting her head against Will's chest, listening to his heartbeat as she does so. The light thumping of his heart inside his chest makes her feel at peace as she knows that Will actually wants to be with her, that he actually loves her. Without having a heart in his chest he still loved her, but he didn't like to admit it. Now that he's gotten his heart back, she is completely confident that Will loves her, and they couldn't be happier together. Will would gladly make a fool out of himself any day if it meant Anastasia was happy, something he had not been capable of doing without a heart.

"What are you doing, luv? You've been quiet for the past few minutes," Will brings to her attention.

"I'm just thinking about something, I guess," Ana answers while looking Will in his soft brown eyes.

A small tear falls down her cheeks as Will wraps his arms tighter around her.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Will questions in concern, noticing her tears.

"I'm just so happy, Will. I never thought I would have this," the former Red Queen cries while burying her face in Knave's shirt.

"Do you still feel bad for what you did to me all those years ago?" he inquires.

She nods in response before wiping her eyes against Will's shirt.

"It's just, sometimes I think that this is all a dream. Sometimes I think that I'll wake up and that you won't be here beside me. Sometimes I….," Anastasia trails off while Will processes the situation where he knows how to reply.

Will tilts her chin up to where he can look her in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Anastasia. I love you too much to ever leave you. Do you see this ring?" Will brings up while circling her ruby ring with his finger.

"Yes," Anastasia quietly responds while Will continues making small circles on her hand.

"This ring is a promise, Ana. I vowed to never leave you alone, remember. You will _never _have to live without me, I promise. I couldn't live without you, Anastasia," Will tells her before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Will," Ana says to him as she wipes the remainders of the tears off of her face.

"I love ya too. Now, your perfect Christmas does not include crying, so let's get back to the movie," Knave smiles before pressing play on the TV remote.

_"__Russ, go get the hammer. "_

_"__Clark, what do you need a hammer for?" _

_"__I'm gonna catch it in the coat... And smack it with the hammer."_

Will's favorite scene of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation has to be the one with the squirrel. As Clark and his father search for the squirrel, Will can't help but crack a smile.

"It's on your back, mate," Will tells the movie character.

Anastasia smiles as the scene unfolds, laughing hysterically when the dog attacks Margo in her house.

As the movie comes to a close, Will notices that Ana has fallen asleep against his chest. The Knave of Hearts tucks the blanket tighter around her slumbering form before wrapping his arms protectively around her. He reaches over Anastasia to turn off her lamp that sits on her nightstand before closing his eyes as well. Sleep overcomes Will shortly after, and both Ana and Will sleep in the same position all night, not wanting to disturb the other.

**Author's Note: Guest, I hope you enjoyed it; because I tried to contain as much from "Christmas Vacation" as I could. And, yes, I loved "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation", it was hilarious. Also, I'm glad that you put what guest you are, it helps me know what people think. Please continue doing that, it's helpful. I'm glad that you and KnaveFan46 enjoyed the mistletoe chapter, because it was a lot of fun to write! ****J****You guys are why I continue writing this story as fast as I do. The next chapter will be where Will educates Anastasia on the legend of Santa Claus. I'm thinking that there are only going to be three to four more chapters, so prompts that are given from here on out may not necessarily be used. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, and please leave a review with what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4:Santa and a Friendly Challenge

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I still unfortunately do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, except on iTunes.

Will opens the door to the house after a hard day at work. He shrugs his jacket off at the coat rack before kicking off his tennis shoes near the door. Next, Knave goes and sits down on the couch before turning on the TV. "The Santa Clause" starring Tim Allen is on ABC, so Will contently watches the holiday movie while Anastasia makes dinner. The smell of soup is enough to draw Will out of the living room and into the kitchen. He comes up behind Anastasia and wraps his arms around her waist while placing his head on her shoulder.

"I'm home, and dinner smells delicious, Ana," Will grins before kissing her lips.

Anastasia returns the kiss before asking her husband a question.

"How was work?" she asks while turning her attention back to the soup that is cooking on the stove.

"It was long and hard," Will remarks, going to sit at the dining room table in the process.

"Did you have a lot of people come in to buy furniture?" Anastasia questions while begin to pour the soup into two bowls.

"Yeah. August and I were so busy trying to get everyone satisfied, not to mention there were a lot of kids eager to see Santa," he responds.

Ever since he re-entered Storybrooke, Will has remained a Merry Man, but got a job working for August and Marco at their furniture store. Will has even learned how to craft a few things of his own, including baby cribs and dining room tables. Now, as for the Santa matter, each year Leroy would dress up as Santa for the children of the small town. A different business would have a "Santa meet-and-greet", as the adults called it, for the children. This year, the business happened to be where Will works, much to his displeasure. The children always are loud, making the adults unable to hear someone even two feet in front of them. However, Will always loves to rekindle belief in Santa among the children, in fact he reminds them to put out cookies and milk for Santa on Christmas Eve. It gives him joy to see the excited looks on the kids' faces, and remembers that when he was younger he loved to believe in the stories he grew up with.

Anastasia looks at Will in confusion when he mentions the name Santa.

"Will, who's Santa?" the White Queen asks her husband in an excited tone.

The former Knave of Hearts lets out a small chuckle before beginning to tell Ana the legend of Santa Claus.

"He's basically the spirit of the Christmas season for children, Ana. Every night on Christmas Eve he brings all of the good children toys or presents and gives the bad children coal. Each kid generally leaves out cookies and milk for the guy, I guess just as a type of courtesy. Some kids even stay up all night to try and see him," Will explains to her, stopping every now and then to see if Anastasia understands his story.

"Can we leave some cookies and milk out for Santa, Will?" Anastasia excitedly asks, not caring that the tradition seems to be mainly for children.

"We can if you want to, luv. Christmas Eve's two days from now, so that will give me time to go get some from the store," Will answers before grabbing his bowl of soup off of the counter and going to eat on the couch where he can continue watching "The Santa Clause" on TV.

Anastasia comes and sits down beside him before starting to eat her soup as well. The two of them eat in silence, watching the movie, before Will breaks the peaceful silence.

"I got you the best Christmas present in the world, Ana," he tells her with a smirk.

He loves to compete with people over the craziest things, gifts included.

"I doubt it can hold a candle to the gift I have for you, darling," Anastasia says with her own smirk.

Will sits his bowl of soup on the coffee table before starting to tickle Anastasia, knowing that tickling is one of her weaknesses. She gasps and starts to laugh, beginning to lose her breath as Will continues tickling her side and she continues to laugh.

"Will, stop," Ana barely gets out, her cheeks starting to get red from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Did you ask me to stop?" he smiles as he continues to make her laugh.

When she doesn't answer, Will stops tickling her and instead leans down and kisses her lips as a sort of an apology. She returns the kiss, running her fingers through his Navy-style haircut in the process. They pull apart a little while later when they need to breathe. Will decides to drop the conversation of whose gift is better, for now, in order to allow Anastasia to enjoy the Christmas movie. 

"I don't think you understand how special my gift is, Ana," Will brings up as they settle down in the bed for the night.

"And you don't understand that my gift is ten times as special as yours is, darling," Anastasia returns before turning off the lamp on her nightstand.

"There's only one way to settle this, then. We'll have a contest," he tells her while wrapping his arms around her.

"A contest?" she questions with a half-smile.

"That's exactly what we'll do. Whoever gives the other the best present gets breakfast in bed for a whole month," Will challenges.

"_I'm_ going to win. You know that, right?" Ana says with a yawn.

"We'll see on Christmas, luv. Until then, just keep telling yourself that," Will teases her.

This remark earns him a playful slap on the chest from Anastasia who smiles at the challenge. Christmas Day is going to be interesting, that's for sure.

****

**Author's Note: Guest, this chapter was written for you. Thank you for all of the support I am getting from you guys, you all are amazing! Please leave a review with what you thought, as they are always appreciated. There are only two more chapters remaining, and then I will begin a full length story about Will and Anastasia's life after the events of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Again, I want to thank each and every one of you who read and review this story, you guys are amazing. Until the next update, my lovely readers!**

**P.S., if anyone wants to guess what Will got Anastasia for Christmas or vice versa, I would love to see your ideas in the comments. If you want to guess who's going to win their challenge that can also go in your review. I am the only one who knows how the story will resolve, for now. *Smiles* Can't wait to see what you come up with! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Snowball Fight on ChristmasEve

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I still unfortunately do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, except on iTunes.

Christmas Eve has arrived in Storybrooke. Snow has been falling from the sky since late last night, covering the serene landscape in white. Will wakes up first and notices the thick layer of snow on the ground and a smile crosses over his lips. If there's one thing he wants to do with Anastasia on a snowy day, it's to have a huge snowball fight in their front yard. The two of them have never had a snowball fight in the many years that they have known each other, which Will intends to change. He quietly goes over to the closet and gets out his winter coat, gloves, and a knit hat, along with some extra layers of clothes. Now, many people expect that he would wear his leather jacket even in the snow, but Knave knows better than that. He would never get his leather jacket wet if he could help it, because it takes forever to dry where he can wear it again. Instead, he opts to wear a black puffer jacket that vaguely resembles leather. Once the Knave of Hearts is completely dressed for the day in the snow he goes over to Anastasia's side of the bed to wake up his queen. He watches as she softly breathes while she sleeps, and Will almost decides that she is too peaceful to wake up. However, he wants to have a snow day with his true love before the snow melts, so he regretfully decides that he must wake her.

"Ana, my love, it's time to get up," Will whispers in her ear.

Anastasia rolls over and kisses Will on the lips before noticing what he is wearing.

"Will, what in the world are you wearing, darling?" she asks with a laugh.

"It snowed outside last night, so I want to have a snowball fight with you today," Will smirks as Ana gets out of the bed.

She heads over to the closet and gets out what she deems appropriate for the snow day before slipping her coat and mittens on.

Once outside, Will rushes over to the far side of the yard to start making snowballs. Anastasia looks at the snow in wonder, today being the first day she has actually seen this much snow in one place. When she lived in the Enchanted Forest when she was younger her mother, Lady Tremaine, had forbidden her and her sisters to play in the snow. The older woman had deemed playing in the snow "un-ladylike" and a "complete and utter waste of time." Upon moving to Wonderland with Will, it did snow, but it was never more than two feet worth. In Storybrooke today there was upwards of three and a half-feet of the powdery white precipitation on the ground, and Ana intends to enjoy every bit of it. She falls backwards into the snow and begins pumping her legs up and down to make snow angels. Almost instantly, something cold and wet hits her in the stomach and she looks up to find Will with a smirk on his face and several more snowballs in his hands.

"What was that for, darling?" Anastasia asks him with a slight smile.

"I just wanted to start our snowball war on the right foot," Will smiles back as he prepares to throw another snowball at his wife.

He doesn't get the chance, however, because Anastasia trips him by knocking her foot into the back of his ankle. Will lands on his back in the snow beside her, which causes both of them to start laughing hysterically. The two of them commence making snow angels. Smiles pass over both of their faces as they realize that this is the calmest they have ever been in a very long time. Soon though, Will jumps back out of the snow and Anastasia follows suit. Knowing her husband's plan before he even does, Ana runs and hides behind the conveniently pre-made snow fort and begins to make snowballs to attack him with first. Upon getting together a decent amount of snowballs, Ana cautiously raises her head over the wall of the snow fort to try and find Will. Her blue eyes scan the yard for him, and she quietly thinks that it shouldn't be hard to find someone completely clothed in all black in the snow. Seconds later, her eyes settle on his crouched form as he searches for her as well. Will's dark brown eyes look around their large front yard for any signs of his true love hiding and waiting to ambush him. Seeing no threats, Will begins to creep towards the snow fort, knowing that is where he wants to take shelter. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know that Anastasia is hiding behind said snow fort.

"Perfect," Ana whispers to herself as Will approaches her trap, unbeknownst to him.

The once Knave of Hearts takes one more step before three snowballs are hurtled at him, one after the next. The first hits him square in the chest, which momentarily knocks the wind out of him. The next one crashes into his cheek, numbing the entire side of his face. The final snowball connects with his right shoulder, covering the black jacket in snow.

"I'm gonna get you now, Anastasia!" Will playfully yells as he ducks down, hoping to avoid another ambush from his wife.

She smirks from behind the snow fort as she begins to prepare more snowballs to attack him with. As Ana begins to throw another snowball at Will, something cold begins to travel down the neck of her jacket. Looking up, she notices Will crouching in a low branch of their oak tree, a dangerous smile on his face.

"How did you get up there without me noticing, Will?" Ana asks him, not taking her eyes off of him in case he decides to strike again.

"I was a thief for many years, luv. You learn a few things here and there on the job," Will smirks before beginning to throw more snow at Anastasia.

He throws two snowballs at her head, both of them landing in her blonde hair and turning it white. This results in a gasp from Anastasia and a cocky smile from Will. Trying her hardest, Anastasia tries to get revenge on Will by throwing several snowballs at the branch he is sitting on, but to no avail. After each throw, Will dodges the snow with ease, laughing with each failed attempt.

"Having trouble, Ana?" he laughs before hitting her in the chest with three snowballs.

"It's a little difficult with you all the way up in the tree. Come down and have a snowball fight like a man," Anastasia calls up to him.

"If the lady insists," Will smirks before beginning to climb down the tree.

The sound of Will's boots hitting the ground is the only audible noise that comes from the snow-covered winter wonderland. The silence doesn't last for long, though. Anastasia lets out an "Ah-hah!" as she pops up from behind her snow fort and tackles Will into the snow. The ex-thief gasps in surprise as he is forced backwards into the cold snow. Once he's down, Ana presses her hand against his chest, keeping him down in the snow where she can carry out her plan. Now, obviously, Will can easily throw her off, seeing as how he weighs more than her and she only has one hand holding his chest to the ground, but he decides against it. I mean, where would the fun in that be? Anastasia forms a perfect snowball and smashes it against his lips and nose, which freezes his entire face quite a bit.

"What is the bloody meaning of this, Ana?" Will demands as he wipes the snow off of his lips and nose.

"That'll teach you not to mess with a queen," Anastasia smiles before jumping up and beginning to run through the snow.

Will is instantly on his feet in an effort to pursue Anastasia and make her regret shoving snow in _his _face. He begins to run, quickening his pace while running in an effort to catch up to Ana. She lets out a squeal as he closes the gap between them, now only a couple of steps behind. Seconds later, he is directly behind her and tackles her down in the snow, resulting in a panicked gasp from her. Anastasia has fallen on her back and is trying to get up, but Will presses her arms down in the snow, restricting her movement. She tries to escape his grasp, but his strong hands keep her from getting up.

"Now, where have I seen this before?" Will quips as he grabs a snowball from the ground and holds it ominously above Ana's face.

"Will, don't you do it!" Anastasia yells while trying to restrain a laugh.

Her eyes, however, do the laughing for her. Her blue eyes sparkle as she carries out her warning, making Will certain that she won't do anything if he does indeed smash the snow in her face. Deciding to test his boundaries, Will smashes the snowball against her face. The White Queen is instantly on her feet and running away from Will. He again chases after her, both of them laughing as if they don't have a care in the world. When they stop for a minute to catch their breaths, they notice that the sky is starting to turn pink and gold as the sun begins to set. That being said, the two lovers have been outside playing in the snow all day since 9 A.M. without taking a break.

"What do you say, Ana? Truce?" Will asks as he stops in the middle of the yard, his sides heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

"Truce. Besides, I want to build a snowman before we go inside," Anastasia responds with a smile.

Will can't argue with this notion and goes over to Anastasia to help her make the base for the snowman.

Finally, the two of them come inside from the frigid air and inside to their warm living room. They throw their wet jackets in the laundry basket and go and change into some warm pajamas before making dinner, complete with two glasses of hot chocolate. They curl up on the couch with a fleece blanket after dinner in front of the blazing fire. Ana rests her head in the crook of Will's neck as they sit together, just enjoying the other's presence. The timer on the stove goes off, telling Will that the cookies are ready. He regretfully gets off of the couch and goes into the kitchen to take them out to cool. Upon returning with the tray of cookies, he begins to eat one of them, which causes Ana to take the tray out of his reach.

"Will, you have to save some for Santa," Anastasia reminds him with a slightly frustrated tone.

"I already did that, Ana. They're sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Now, let me have another one. I did make them, ya know," Will responds before snatching another one off the tray when Anastasia's not looking.

He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he knows that it has to be close to midnight. Will yawns as he awakes from his slumber. He notices that he is still on the couch and reasons that he must have fallen asleep while listening to Anastasia's excitement about Christmas. As Will looks around he notices that Ana is asleep on the couch beside him, the fleece blanket not even close to covering her slumbering form. Getting up off of the couch, Will first goes into the bedroom to retrieve a pillow for her and a bigger blanket as well. Upon returning into the living room, Will carefully puts the pillow under her head, not wanting to wake her in the process. Upon doing his first task, Knave wraps both blankets around a sleeping Anastasia before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Ana," he whispers in her ear before heading for their bedroom.

When he is halfway to the bedroom, a noise from behind him causes Will to wheel around and look for intruders. That's when he hears the distinct sound of someone biting into a cookie coming from the kitchen. Grabbing his baseball bat in his hand, Will creeps towards the kitchen, prepared to face whatever danger existed in his kitchen. Entering the kitchen, he sees the strangest thing. A man dressed in red and white fur is in the kitchen, happily eating the cookies he made earlier and drinking the chocolate milk he left out.

"Listen, mate, I don't know who you think you are, but if you don't leave this kitchen right now, I'm going to call the sheriff on ya," Will threatens, getting his baseball bat ready and preparing to whip his cell phone out of his pocket if necessary.

"There's no need for that, William Scarlet," the man's voice tells him.

All right, now Will is really scared and confused. No one knows his full name, save for Anastasia and maybe Alice.

"Wh-Who are you, and wh—what are you doing in my kitchen?" Will stammers, wondering how he knows this mysterious man.

"I'm Santa, dear William. I know everything," the man claiming to be Santa responds.

"Right. So I'm supposed to believe that the strange man in my kitchen is the real Santa Claus. Do you have any proof of this, mate?" Will returns, still skeptical of the whole encounter.

"When you were six years old you wanted a bow and arrow for the Winter Celebration more than anything else. Your father made you a personalized one with your name on it, and you have it in a box upstairs," the so-called Santa says.

Will's mouth hangs open in amazement. He's never told anyone about that bow, not even Ana.

"Santa?" he barely chokes out.

"Who else? Now, I think it's time for you to get off to bed. I can't very well deliver your and Anastasia's presents with you still awake, can I?" Santa laughs before swallowing the last of the chocolate milk.

Will takes one last look at Santa before going into the bedroom and settling down for some well-deserved rest. He settles under the covers and rests his head on the pillow.

"Boy, do I have a story for Ana in the morning," Will thinks to himself as sleep begins to overcome him.

This is definitely one Christmas Will is never going to forget, for more reasons than he realizes at this point in time. 

**Author's Note: Well, now we only have one more chapter left to go! I realized after writing this that this chapter is a lot longer than the others, but I started writing about their snow day and just couldn't stop because it was so fun to do! As for the Santa part, I thought that it would be hilarious for Will to think a burglar was in their house and it turn out to be Santa. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and I would love if you left a comment telling me what you thought. Tomorrow, hopefully, you can find out what Ana and Will got each other and who won their contest. Until tomorrow my lovely readers! As always, thank you for your continued support and I hope you like the conclusion that will come tomorrow, so long as I have time. **


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Day

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and ABC.

Christmas has finally arrived in Storybrooke. Will's alarm clock goes off at five A.M., causing the White King to groan before pushing himself off of the bed. Upon putting slippers on his feet Will walks into the living room to wake Anastasia up. He smiles when he notices that she's still asleep by the glow of the Christmas tree and the blaze of the fireplace. Will walks up beside her and places a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Wake up, my love. It's Christmas."

Anastasia turns over a few seconds later, looking up at Will with her blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Good morning, darling," she greets as she sits up on the couch.

"Are you ready to get the best Christmas in the world started?" Will asks with a smile as he sits down beside her.

She nods her head as a response before putting her head in the crook of his neck. Upon receiving this answer, Will grabs some of the presents that weren't under the tree before and places them on the couch.

"Who are these from, Will?" Ana questions with a rather puzzled expression.

"Santa. Who else?" he laughs before placing a bow from one of the gifts in her hair.

She does the same thing with the ribbon on her present, placing it in Will's hair and letting out a giggle. The once Knave of Hearts laughs while tearing of the wrapping paper of the gift Santa left for him last night. Inside the wrapping paper is the new _Halo_ game Will has been wanting for quite a while.

"This is bloody fantastic! Santa is definitely my favorite holiday legend; it's official," Will smiles as he reads the description on the back of the box.

Anastasia smiles at how happy her husband is before unwrapping her gift. Inside the wrapping is a bottle of stress-relief lotion and some scented body wash. One thing that Ana really appreciates about living in Storybrooke is taking a nice, long, and warm bath with the scented bubble bath soap and body wash that Will has been getting her lately. As for the stress-relief lotion, well, let's just say she hasn't exactly gotten over all of the stress she put herself through as the Red Queen.

"Santa did a good job, didn't he?" Will asks while putting his right hand in Anastasia's left hand.

"He sure did. Wait a minute. There's another box that looks like it has both of our names on it," Ana responds, curiosity twinkling in her eyes.

Both of them are off of the couch in two seconds flat and are kneeling by the tree to see what is in the box. They exchange a curious look before each of them place a hand on the lid of said box.

"We'll open it together on three, all right?" Will says, looking his true love in her eyes.

"One… two….. three!" Ana calls out, and both herself and Will throw the top off of the box.

A white husky puppy pops out of the box and jumps into Will's arms. It immediately begins to cover Will in slobbery puppy kisses, causing Will to let out a small laugh and a smile to cross over his lips.

"Well, hi there, little girl. Are you our new puppy?" Will asks the female husky while he strokes her soft white fur.

The puppy lets out an excited yip in response before wiggling in Will's arms, begging to be set down on the floor.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Will smiles as he sits the pup down on the carpeted floor.

The puppy runs over to Anastasia and gets down in the play bow that is recognizable with young puppies. Ana smiles at their new dog and holds up a chew toy that was in the box along with the puppy.

"Do you want to play, girl?" Ana asks the husky, resulting in a bark from the white dog.

Anastasia throws the toy across the room for the pup to chase, which she gladly does.

"I think she needs a name, don't you, Ana?" Will asks with a grin as the puppy jumps in his lap.

"That she does, Will. How about Snowball?" she responds as the puppy cocks her head when the White Queen says the name.

A small yip soon exits the puppy's mouth, as if she agrees with the name.

"I think she likes it. Now, it's time for our little contest. Prepare to lose, Anastasia," Will smirks before grabbing his presents for her from beneath the tree.

Anastasia responds with a smile before getting her gift for Will from the tree.

"I'll go first," Will tells his wife.

He hands her the small black box he has been hiding in his nightstand drawer for the past couple of days. Anastasia opens the box carefully, not wanting to damage whatever is in the inside of the expensive looking box. Upon opening it, Anastasia gasps when she sees a beautiful pair of red ruby earrings in the box.

"Will, they're beautiful," she says, her voice barely above a whisper as she wraps him in hug.

"Only the best for you, luv. This goes with it," Will answers with a content smile as he hands her another box, this one longer and wider.

"Will, you didn't," Ana breathes before taking the box from his hands.

Will's smile is enough confirmation that he indeed did get her something to go with it. Upon opening the other black box Anastasia finds a matching ruby necklace to go with her earrings.

"These must have cost a fortune, Will. Thank you for them," Anastasia says, trying not to cry as she realizes just how much Will must have spent on these two gifts alone, and he still has one more sitting in front of her.

He simply shrugs in response, his cheeks flushing red ever so slightly, knowing that Anastasia will love this gift much better than the other two, if that's possible.

"You have one more gift from me, Ana," he reminds as he pushes the wrapped present towards her.

Anastasia wonders what this one will be as she tears the snowflake wrapping paper off of the gift that Will put so much thought into. She pulls out an ordinary looking black rectangle with a screen similar to one on a TV. Ana spends a few minutes trying to figure out what it is before giving in and asking Will.

"I don't mean to be rude, darling, but what is it?" she questions with a slightly confused look on his face.

Will scoots closer to her and wraps one arm around her before picking her present up in the other hand.

"I really should've left it on for you," he tells her while pressing a small switch on the side of the electronic device.

In a few seconds, the screen starts to go through all the pictures of the two of them that they have taken since defeating Jafar in Wonderland. A couple of the later pictures are of either one of them by themselves, posing for the camera in different ways. All of the ones of Anastasia by herself look like professional modeling pictures, in Will's opinion, while his pictures are just of him making funny faces or something along that line.

"It's a digital picture frame, Ana. It's like a real picture frame, but it can hold more than one picture at a time. I put all of the pictures of us on there, and when you put it somewhere it will go through all of them at different times. I made sure to leave space on it for when we have other pictures to put on it," Will explains to her, which finally does make tears fall out of Anastasia's eyes.

"Thank you, Will. It's amazing," the White Queen compliments as she wraps her arms around him and places a kiss on his lips, which Will gladly returns.

"And now for your presents," Anastasia says before grabbing the two wrapped presents off of the couch and handing them to Will.

She gives him the present she wants him to open first and he eagerly begins tearing into the wrapping paper. A few seconds later, he pulls out the new Xbox 360 game he wanted:_ Dragon Age Inquisition_. A smile forms on his lips as he looks at Ana with the excitement of a school-aged boy.

"This is just what I wanted, Ana. Thank you," he says to his wife, continuing to smile as he does so.

"Then you'll really enjoy the last two," Anastasia grins for reasons Will has yet to learn.

He eagerly grabs the next present off of the floor and begins tearing the paper off of it as well. A photo album with the two of them on the cover is the beautifully wrapped gift, and Will begins to thumb through it with wide eyes. Some of the pictures aren't even pictures, he realizes, they're paintings of the two of them from their time in the Enchanted Forest and in Wonderland. Will never expected to see these again, in fact, he thought all the copies of them had been destroyed a long time ago either by Lady Tremaine or Anastasia herself.

"Where did you get these, Ana?" is all Will can get out as he stares at the paintings of their past together.

"I had them in the drawer of my bedroom in the castle. I though you would want them now that we're together again," Anastasia responds with a smile, her eyes glowing as Will looks at the paintings in awe.

Will continues flipping through the photo album and stumbles upon an empty section of the book with a divider in it. The divider reads "For special pictures of **…**"

"I guess I'll have to decide who this spot is reserved for soon," Will smiles before closing the album and placing a kiss on Anastasia's lips.

"I guess you will. Now, are you ready for your last present?" Anastasia replies, her smile getting wide as she stands up off of the floor and makes her way over closer to Will.

"Of course I am, but I don't see another gift, unless you're hiding it behind ya. Where is it?" Will questions as he stands up as well, looking his wife in her eyes.

Ana grabs his right hand and begins to pull it towards her. She places it on her stomach and watches a Will's dark brown eyes light up in utter joy.

"It's right here," she tells him, tears starting to fill both of their eyes.

"We're going to have a baby?" Will happily asks, a smile bigger than any one he has ever had appearing on his face.

"Yes, Will. In about seven-and- a-half months we'll have a little bundle of joy in our lives," Anastasia smiles at him.

"We're going to have a baby!" Will happily yells before picking Ana up and spinning her around while pressing kisses to her cheeks and lips.

"I take it you're happy, darling," she teases when he sits her back down on her feet.

"Are you kidding, Ana? I am _thrilled. _I'm going to be a father!" Will shouts, still not believing his ears.

He's going to have a child with the woman that he loves, and that couldn't make him happier. Will wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment.

"You'll be a great father, Will. I love you," Anastasia tells him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Anastasia," Will responds, pressing a kiss against her lips.

He now crouches down and places his hand on Ana's stomach, along with pressing his face as close as he can get it without crowding Anastasia.

"I love you ,too, little one. Daddy can't wait to see you," Will coos to their unborn child.

"Now you have something to decide, Will. Who had the best present?" Ana smirks at her husband as he stands back up to his full height.

"You had the best gift by far, luv. My gifts don't even come close to our child. You've made me the happiest man alive today," Will admits before kissing Anastasia under the mistletoe.

For once in Will Scarlet's life, nothing could get better for him now that he knows that he is going to become a father to a beautiful child in about eight months. Will quickly grabs the photo album and fills in the divider. It now reads "For special pictures of Baby Scarlet." It's moments like this that Will cherishes forever.

**Author's Note: So that's the last chapter! I once again want to thank each and every one of you who read and reviewed this story. Your support means the world to me. So, what do you think of the ending? Were you shocked by what they got each other? If you want to find out more about their firstborn child, then be sure to check out my new story "**Happily Ever After." **It will start off directly after the ending of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and continue from there. It is sure to include lots of fluff between Will and Ana, along with them having at least two children. (Who doesn't want to read about Daddy! Will? I'll give you an answer: No one can keep away.) Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing this, and I hope that those of you who read and reviewed this story will check out the new one that will come soon. I hope to get the first chapter of that up before school starts back on Tuesday. Until the posting of "**Happily Ever After" **my dear readers! **

P.S. : Christmas Vacation Guest, I really hope you read "Happily Ever After." Your reviews always put me in a good mood. You're amazing for all of your kind words, along with my other reviewers! I hope you all come and read the new story once it's up. Bye, everyone!


End file.
